


Top Gun

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Taylor joins Jake's class.





	Top Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



Jake had a tumultuous relationship with homework. Incidentally, so did Rebecca, his twin sister. They looked nothing alike but they were the same age and unfortunately they were in the same school and same class. Rebecca was better at doing homework at the last minute. She had friends to help her. Sometimes she was generous enough to offer answers to Jake, but most of the time she wasn't. He didn't resent her for that. 

Jake was the kind of kid who stared out of the window during class, thinking, daydreaming. He was resting his chin in his hands, watching the clouds slowly float past, watching the birds overtake them when the teacher ushered a new student in. Everyone except Jake (and Craig, who was snoring gently) swivelled their heads to look. The new kid was small. He looked way younger than them. He looked like he didn't belong. 

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher prompted him gently. 

Rebecca was watching the little guy intently. Jake couldn't care less who he was. He didn't care much for introductions. A crow cawed from the roof. 

"Hey, my name's Taylor," the kid said in his young voice, "nice to meet you."

Jake spared him a glance. He was nothing special. The crow cawed again. He wished he could fly, fly out of this stupid school and go somewhere special.

"Taylor's graduated from his grade (even though it's only the start of the school year)," the teacher explained, "he's what we call a prodigy."

Prodigy, hah. As if Jake needed more people for his parents to compare him with. He felt his expression souring. 

"So a prodigy is someone who's really smart?" Rebecca was interested.

"Not necessarily," the teacher said. "A prodigy is a young person with exceptional qualities or abilities. Go sit by Jake, Taylor. Raise a hand, Jake."

Jake waved lazily, only glancing at Taylor before he decided that the world outside was more interesting. When he grew up, he was going to become a survival expert or join the Navy. He'd become a pilot. It was the only way he could fly. 

Taylor seemed apprehensive about sitting next to the aloof boy, but Rebecca (who was keen on being friends) flashed him a bright smile and a thumbs up. 

The rest of the lesson continued in silence. 

•••

Jake could hear Rebecca's delight in knowing someone like Taylor. She always did like to hang out with the smart kids, just so she could copy their answers. She was smart in her own way.

They were coming down the corridor, back from the cafeteria. "Jake's my brother. We're twins." Rebecca sounded smug. 

"Really?" Taylor sounded surprised. "You guys don't look alike at all." 

"Boy-girl twins are fraternal," Rebecca explained, "we shared the same womb but came from different eggs. That's why we don't look the same. Do you understand?"

Yes, Taylor did understand. Jake wondered what the kid was going to do during their sex-ed lessons. 

Rebecca approached him with Taylor in tow. "Jake, you haven't said hi to Taylor." There was a glint in her grey eyes. 

Jake looked at them. "Hi."

"Hi," Taylor said back softly, smiling. Rebecca proceeded to take him away and hold another very interesting conversation, if their expressions were any indication.

Jake pondered life. 

•••

"Jake, Taylor will be your partner for this project," said the teacher. "He can make sure you actually do some work." The teacher left them to it. 

Jake and Taylor looked at each other. 

"So, Boy Scout, whaddya want me to do?" Jake drawled, uninterested. 

Taylor gave him a look. "If you're gonna call me that, then I'll call you…Top Gun." 

"Why Top Gun?" Jake was confused. Taylor shrugged. 

"You want to be a pilot, don't you?" he asked. Jake wondered how he knew. "Rebecca told me."

He was going to do something about Rebecca. "Yeah."

"I can always call you Jared—"

Jake scowled. "I do not look like Jared Leto!" He wasn't sure that was what Taylor had been getting at, but many people had mentioned his resemblance to Jared Leto. 

Taylor smiled his shy smile. "Top Gun it is."

Jake resigned himself to his fate. "Are we doing this or not?" He turned on the laptop they'd been provided with and opened Google Slides. 

"We are," Taylor said. "Come on, let's start with the title slide…"


End file.
